


White Noise 白噪音

by Luzzul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzzul/pseuds/Luzzul





	White Noise 白噪音

“世勋昨晚睡之前说让你走之前叫他。这个任务我可不敢接，他早上四点才睡的。”隔壁过来象征性叩了叩门，苦着脸透过门缝跟朴灿烈说了声，“我们先过去了，你叫醒他了一起过来吧？”

朴灿烈应了声，把衬衣袖子整齐地挽上去，看了看表盘上滴滴答答不断跳跃的秒针，走过去敲响隔壁的门。果然迟迟没有听到回答的声音，他倒是没有露出往常不耐烦的表情，轻车熟路地打开锁，几乎无声地合上门板，顺便落了锁。他把搭在胳膊上的西装外套放在桌边的椅背上，半拉上窗帘。

屋子里猛地昏暗下来，太阳已经斜到了升起的反方向，歪歪扭扭地把暖和的日光洒进来，尘埃飞舞，床头变成干花的玫瑰在空调细碎的风流里慢吞吞地点头，扯出一条细长又暧昧的深红色影子划在床尾和相连的墙壁上。

床上看不到人，只有被子里靠紧墙根里隆起一团形状，还有强行露在被子外面一双白生生的脚。脚背上的血管细长地攀爬到粉嫩的趾尖，沾了一丁点暖色，比白雪生了肌脂和血肉，比白玉多了温度和柔软，乖巧地叠在一起歪向一边。

朴灿烈任命地从衣柜里取了一套颜色热烈但是哑光的衬衣和黑色西裤出来，搁在椅子上。他坐在床边，脱了鞋盘腿上去，隔着被子轻轻拍了拍下面的一团生物。

依旧是可以预料的并没有反应。

朴灿烈抹了把被子下面应该是屁股的地方，把某人的脑袋从被子里捞出来，拨拉着他睡成一绺一绺的浅色刘海，指尖捻到一丝隐约的汗津。那人放松地闭着眼，像是没心没肺沉睡的公主，睫毛随着呼吸小幅度颤动，窸窣地荡在心口。

他的头发总是看上去顺滑而细软，实际在指尖的触感也像本人一样乖巧。半张的嘴唇被闷成了像衬衣的颜色一样鲜艳，却是自然的湿润着，绽开着，也许是被玫瑰宠幸过的恩赐，妩媚地灼眼，又只能望而却步着危险。

“世勋呀...”朴灿烈低着嗓子，像是抚摸刀尖，又像是触碰池水，用手点了点那血色鲜明的柔软唇瓣。

“你烦...”某人轻轻晃了晃脑袋，勉强睁开了眼睛，透露一点黑白分明的目光，蒙了层水和雾，仰起脖子在眨眼的间隙用睫毛去夹朴灿烈的手指。

“喂喂，小朋友不讲理啊。”朴灿烈不知道该气还是笑，叫醒服务是这人点名要求，耍赖胡说话也是信手拈来，他只能泄愤似的捉住那微微鼓起的脸颊，“今天聚会害我迟到的的人是谁啊？嗯？自己不起来还要拖哥哥陪你，这会儿别人估计想不到我在哪个小妖精床上呢？”

小妖精懒懒地扯着嘴角，从被子里伸出一只胳膊。那条花茎一样的胳膊细皮嫩肉被捂成粉色，带着和空调冷风完全不一样的温度搭上朴灿烈的脖颈，手顺着他的发尾打着圈，扯出一丝又痛又痒的刺激，然后稍微用力，迫使他低下头去凑得极近。

吴世勋无辜地眨了眨眼，把脖子温顺地贴在枕头上，弯出一道弧线来。他动了动鼻尖，嗅到了什么，伸着舌尖勾到朴灿烈的嘴边，舔了口他唇齿指尖残留的糖果味道，笑着躺回枕头深处，抿了抿嘴，“哥不是说要戒糖？”

他缩回手臂，把被子蹭到眼睛底下，声音听不太清楚变得鼻音浓重，“哥不跟我一起睡吗？今天没有人在。”他眼里盛着花和水，深深地沉着浓重的黑色。“我听见你锁门了。”

朴灿烈松开顶上的两颗扣子，冰凉的手顺着侧面的缝隙钻进去，停留在那瘦削又柔韧的腰上，准确地摸到人鱼线，热烫的皮肤黏连着他的指尖，应激反应一样发出颤抖。吴世勋张着嘴喘气，投来一瞥，软得像是不动声色的求饶，又无声地呻吟出隐秘的欲念。

朴灿烈的手从他内裤边缘的松紧直接挑进去，触到半抬了头的器官，戳了戳顶端张开的孔，都能想象那青涩又鲜嫩的颜色。他看着吴世勋猛地吸了口气，缓慢地湿粘地吐出来，俯下身去含住他的声音，只留下喉咙中隐约的哼叫和急促起来挣扎的呼吸。

他有时候会觉得开始长大的吴世勋很陌生。他像是他的海洋，微波荡漾的或是阳光下透亮的，带着阳光满足的温度和波光粼粼，有风的弧度和海鸟的欢呼。又时而安静而深沉，温和地投来注视，吟唱海风和游鱼。有时暴烈而壮阔，有鲸吞的叹湧、浪的潇洒、和在深处无边无尽翻滚的暗潮。他张开双臂就能轻易地把渺小的自己完整地包裹进去，逆来顺受地变得乖巧。

吴世勋张开嘴，讨好地含住他的舌尖，主动地送上湿热的口腔，被他顶着上颚，也被他压着舔吸。他的唇齿是甜的，比蜜糖清新，朴灿烈握着他的下体、揉弄两颗卵囊，咬着他的下唇一下一下拉扯。

他又像是他的森林，有时候看上去幽深甚至孤独，一点点露出鲜艳的内里、盛开的大片花丛、含了水汽勾勒着阳光形状的树枝。风从高枝间漂浮而过，引起回响，伸出枝条，引得他走得很深，迷失在里面，再也走不出来。

跳动的器官里一股一股流出粘液，沾在朴灿烈掌心里。他挺动着腰，鼻息温热腻人，把自己送到哥哥指腹的茧上摩擦，嗓里小声地叫出淫词艳语，都变成他的姓名。

“哈.......灿烈、灿烈你帮帮我啊...”他用手去抓他的衣服下摆，平坦滑腻的小腹浮着不知是谁的汗水和手心滚烫起来的温度，脸颊淌着泪和燃烧的晕红，眼角也湿淋淋挂着水痕，只有那双眼还有丝毫的清明和乞求。

朴灿烈在他的喉结上留下吮吸后涌出来紫红色的印记，像开了朵蔷薇，边缘的红模糊地渗到周围白到晃眼的皮肤里。他不再刻意拖延和折磨，手上微微用力，拇指反复挤压挂蹭顶端的开口，稍等几秒就迎来了吴世勋缩着大腿咬着唇死死颤抖，挨着他的胸口心跳都快印出实质形状来，小腹顶着他的手腕一阵一阵痉挛着也躲闪着。许久之后他听着身下的人稍缓的呼吸，才抽出了手，慢条斯理拉出一张纸巾擦掉手心的浊液。

吴世勋猛地红了脸，想把自己埋回被子里，又因为难言的淫糜气味只能露在被子外，向哥哥投去餮足的羞涩眼神。

“这会儿知道害羞了？”朴灿烈站起身，向外走去，“你要是还想去聚会的话就自己收拾一下，我还得新换一套衣服。”他意味深长地捉住被子外那截脚踝的骨节，磨蹭了下凹陷的青筋，“再给你十分钟，不然我们都不去了。”


End file.
